Nightmares
A place for Team SOG users to tell tales around some of their most haunting nightmares and dreams... ''Be Mindful All of these tales are open to the public, so if you DON'T want others to know about them, then don't tell them, simple as that. 'For the Sake of Safety... If your dreams/nightmares involve personal information (I.E: Your home, your name, family, friends, etc.), make sure you change personal details. I.E if your uncle appeared in your nightmare, and his name is "Uncle Bob" instead of using "Uncle Bob", use "Uncle John" or "Uncle Andrew". If your name is "Kenny", change it to "Matthew" or some other random one. If your home is Connorsville, Illinois, change it to something else or make up a town, like "Jamesburg, Illinois". '''CHANGE PERSONAL INFORMATION!!!!! DO NOT PUT ANYTHING PERSONAL IN YOUR TALES! In other words, do 'NOT' use your real name, identity, passwords, usernames, emails, or any other personal information. Safety is top priority in this topic. I can only STRONGLY ADVISE against this, YOU are responsible for maintaining your safety. If you have ANY issues, or you fear that your personal safety has been compromised, feel free to report to one of the admins, or me, and we'll look into it. 'ABSOLUTELY ZERO TOLERANCE FOR TROLLS/FLAMERS!!!' If someone decides to troll a user on this topic, the account/user/IP will be banned with or without informing you, you've been warned. 'Try to Maintain at Least ''SOMEWHAT ''of a "Professional" Outlook (Da Rules)' DO NOT post anything that is demeaning (to yourself or other members), controversial, or''' NSFW''' (N'ot '''S'uitable 'F'or 'W'ork).'' This includes any or all of the following:'' '1) LEGAL '- Discussions of ROMs and Emulation are ok, posting links to it or suggesting sites for it are '''NOT. Also included in this section here are instructions on how to commit illegal activies and giving reference/source material for them, such as hacking, piracy, and emulation. Do NOT post anything considered taboo to society. For example: Inbreeding, Bestiality, Pedophillia, etc. 2) AVOID RELIGIOUS AND/OR STRONGLY POLITICAL TOPICS '- These create nothing but chaos and huge flaming/trolling wars among users. '''3) PORNOGRAPHY '- I ''hope ''I don't have to explain myself. Any graphic, explicit details or phrasing on sexual activities is absolutely, positively '''FORBIDDEN, and WILL result in instant deletion of comment and banning of account. This includes any ''serious ''sexual innuendoes. '''4) YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY FALLOUT FROM YOUR TALES '- Although we don't tolerate trolls and flamers, if you post something that can clearly give cause for argument and you get into conflict with one or more users on what you posted, you are subject to the same result as the trolls, which is comment deletion and/or banning. '5) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO USE PROPER ENGLISH!!! '- I don't know how many times I've seen poor spelling/grammar and those damned ''walls of words, please learn proper English/Grammar/Spelling if you are going to post here. Also under here are outrageous fonts. Use the site's default font/formatting. Do NOT use ALLCAPS, colored text, or EyEcAtcHinG FoRMaT, also don't use ALLBOLD, or ALLITALICS. ''Refrain from using extra spacing, LARGE LETTERS, and use minimal extended words, I.E "''Loooooooooooong", "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", etc. One more thing on here, a friendly reminder, we are an ENGLISH SPEAKING WEBSITE. So FEW of us know how to speak anything but, so, ENGLISH ONLY. 6) FOLLOW THE SAME RULES AS ISSUED BY MUTAHAR '''- Rules #1 - #5 and (especially) Rule #7 of the ''Twitch'' channel apply here as well. For Those Who Don't Know the ''Twitch TV Rules... 1) Spamming - Do NOT Spam, also NO ''C'''APS! 2) Whoring Links - One link is OK, fifty-nine links are NOT. Please try to keep links to trustable sites, such as YouTube, and NO BIT.LY OR SIMILAR SOURCES! 3) Attentionwhoring - This includes trolling and flaming to a large degree. You've been warned. 4) Flaming - 'Nuff said. 5) 'Be Legible '- Please type clearly. 7) 'YOLO '- Use of this word is forbidden. '7) LAST OF ALL '- Have fun! This is an opportunity to add a spin of truth to creepypastas, and possibly seek potential explanations for nightmares and/or dreams, so enjoy yourself. It also gives those users who might find it difficult to contribute a chance to show the extent of their abilities. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Dreams/Visions